Didn't I Marry You?
by FanFicLover1994
Summary: In 1966 a little boy and girl met on the beach and got 'married'. This does not seem special, except for the fact that this boy and girl are Lily Evans and James Potter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think :)
1. Summer 1966

**These characters are not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling. No copyright intended.I hope you like my new story. Please let me know what you think about it. :)**

* * *

Cornwall, Monday 18th July 1966

It was a hot day when the Evans family arrived in Cornwall for their week holiday. Phillip and Jane Evans arrived with their 10 year old daughter Petunia and 6 year old daughter Lily. The two sisters could not have been more different if they had tried. Petunia was tall for her age, with brown hair, brown eyes and an overly long neck. Lily was smaller by a head or two, with dark red hair and bright green eyes. They didn't normally come to Cornwall but they decided to make an exception this year as Jane's father had just died and she always came to Cornwall for trips when she was younger.

The hotel they were staying at was a large white building which overlooked the sea. Phillip gave the car keys to the valet, took Lily's hand while Jane took Petunia's and walked into the hall. To Lily's young eyes it was the most beautiful and awe inspiring place she had ever been to. She looked up at the ceiling wide eyed and opened mouthed. He parents smiled at her affectionately and went to check in.

Lily looked all around the lobby taking it all in, not wanting to forget any of it. All of a sudden something or someone crashed into her. She landed on the floor with a bump. She looked around and stared straight in a large pair of hazel eyes.

"Do you mind" She cried

"Sorry, my friend is chasing me" he replied smiling. He got up and held his hand to help her; Lily took it and got up off the floor.

"I'm James by the way"

"I'm Lily, nice to meet you" Lily answered smiling back. All of a sudden another boy ran up beside James and tackled him to the ground. "Haha I got" the boy cried triumphantly with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"I got you"

"Sirius get off me you lump" James said trying to sound angry and failing.

"This is Lily" Sirius looked up and saw Lily for the first time and smiled.

"Hello, you just got here?" he asked

"Yes my parents are over there checking in" She replied smiling back. James and Sirius where on their feet now dusting themselves off.

"Are you bother's?" she asked, they boys looked alike as they both had messy black hair thought Sirius' was longer and Sirius didn't have hazel eyes.

"No" James said "Although we might as well be the amount of time we spend together. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes a sister called Petunia but she's 10 and says she doesn't want to play with me this week" Lily said looking sad as she loved her sister and she had no one else to play with.

"You can play with us" said Sirius. James nodded vigorously beside him.

"Ok that's nice of you" Lily said smiling again.

Then a tall man came up behind James and Sirius and put his hands on their shoulders. Lily looked at the man and was at first a bit nervous but when she looked at his face he was smiling.

"And who's this then boys?" he asked. James and Sirius looked around.

"Dad" James said "this is Lily she just got here and I accidently knocked her over but now she says she is going to play with us this week. Isn't that good"

"Yes it is" he looked over at Lily and held out his hand."I'm John nice to meet you" he shook her hand. A lady a head smaller then John came up behind him.

"Ah Anne this is Lily a new friend of James and Sirius'" he smiled at the lady "Lily this is my wife Anne"

"Nice to meet you." Lily said. Suddenly Lily heard someone call her name and her mother came up behind her.

"Mum, this is James and Sirius, they said I can play with them this week, and these are their parents John and Anne. This is my mother Jane." She smiled, pleased with herself for remembering it all.

"Hello it's nice to meet you" Jane said. She shock Anne and Phillip's hand, then Phillip came over with Petunia. "Darling this is John and Anne and their sons James and Sirius. This is my husband Phillip and my other daughter Petunia"

"Oh" Anne said "Sirius isn't our son he is James' best friend but the amount of time he spends with us he might as well be"

"Sorry" Jane said "Lily says James and Sirius have invited her to play with them."

"I don't see a problem with that as long and John and Anne agree" Phillip said smiling.

"Of course it'll be nice for the boys to have someone else to play with" John said. The three children where ecstatic, that their parents had agreed.

"Come on Lily we have to unpack you can see them later" Jane said taking Lily's hand.

"Why don't you join us for dinner and we can arrange who will look after the children" suggested Anne. They all agreed and went their separate ways until dinner.

Saturday 23th July 1966

Lily couldn't believe that the week was nearly over; she had had the best holiday ever with James and Sirius. They were spending the day on the beach again and both sets of parents were with them. The three of them where building a very elaborate sand castle, then Sirius pointed out that they need a prince and princess to live in the castle.

"I think that you and James should be them. I want to be the fool or something." Sirius said. Lily and James looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok" said Lily looking at the castle.

"We have to be married though to be a prince and princess" James piped up after a while and suddenly ran off. Sirius and Lily watched him go and a minute later he returned with a bunch of flowers.

"Now we need a ring" he looked thoughtful for a minute then a smile spread across his face "Sirius you won that ring in the arcade do you still have it?"

"Of course I do it is in your mum's bag" He smiled back at James and in unison they grabbed Lily's hands and dragged her along behind them. They were out of breath and laughing when they got to their parents.

"Sir" James said addressing Phillip once he had got his breath back. "Can I have permission to marry your daughter?" The four adults looked at him in confusion and amusement.

"It's because we are going to be the prince and princess of our castle but we have to marry" Lilly explained with all the logic of a 6 year old.

"Well in that case I don't see why not" Phillip replied. Sirius went and got the toy rings from Anne's bag, while James handed the flowers over to Lily. Sirius gave one to James and one to Lily who smiled at each other and put the ring on each other finger.

"Come on we need a picture of this" Jane said reaching for the camera. "Smile" Lily and James did and then had another with Sirius. Their parents had them developed and gave a copy of each to the three of them.

On the last day the three of them where very sad as they had had such a good time.

"Bye James, bye Sirius. I will miss you both. Thank you for a lovely holiday." Lily said sadly just before he got in the car.

"Bye Lily." The boys said in unison. As the car drove away Lily looked out of the back window and waved as the boys waved back. They all hoped they would see each other again.

Lily and the boys had the photos framed and put in their bed rooms. Lily and James kept the rings but they soon could not get them on their fingers and so put them on chains around their neck. They both thought they would never see the other again. But how wrong they were. By the time they were ten they had changed a lot. They both started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They met and did not even recognise each other as the young children from all those years ago. But this could not last.


	2. End Of School

**Sorry it has been awhile I have been busy with uni. This one is short i'll try and make the next one longer. Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

9 years later- Monday 23rd June 1975

Lily woke with a start, after a minute she remembered where she was. Hogwarts her true home, the only place she felt safe. She sank back into the pillows of her four poster bed trying desperately to go back to sleep as she had a long journey tomorrow.

She knew it was hopeless. She checked the clock on her bedside table, 2:00AM. Lily groaned annoyed with herself. As she had some time to kill she thought he would be productive and get some of her holiday homework done.

She had already done most of it. She drew back the curtains quietly, not wanting to wake Marlene, Alice, Sarah and Harriet (the girls she shared a dorm with). She slipped her feet into her slippers and put her oversized hoodie on so she didn't get cold.

As she got to the bottom of the stairs she noticed that someone else was there. She turned to go back up when the person turned around.

"Who's there?" They asked. Lily stopped dead. She knew that voice. It was James Potter.

"Lily Evan's" she replied turning around slightly "I'm sorry I'll leave you alone." She moved to carry on up to her dorm, when he said something that shocked her.

"No stay" Lily turned to look at him "I don't want to be alone" Lily had never seen vulnerability in anyone's eyes the way she saw them in James' at that moment.

"OK" Lily made her way to sit on the floor in front of the fire next to James who had turned to face it again.

As Lily sat next to James she thought how strange this was. Not long ago she had been shouting at him. Lily looked at him and for the first time saw the young boy behind the mask of arrogant dick.

"Are you alright?" she asked tentatively, genuinely concerned.

"Yes fine" James replied not looking at her. Lily realised that this was the opportunity to say what she had been wanting to say to him for a while. She had been racked with guilt ever since what Marlene had taken to calling "Snapegate". She had been angry, hurt and humiliated; she had taken it out on James when he hadn't deserved it. It had been partly his fault but he hadn't called what Snape had. She took a deep breathe and began.

"James" she began "I … I want to apologise for what I said to you. I was out of order. Not that this is an excuse but … I was hurt and angry and humiliated. You where the first person I saw and I took it out on you who was wrong and unfair. What I said about you was also wrong. You are not a pig-headed bastard, or an unfeeling arse. I hope that you can forgive the things I said, if I could go back I would change it. I really would." Lil looked at her hands wen she had finished. She expected James to shout at her or leave. What he actually did surprised her. James hugged her. Properly hugged her.

"Thank you Lily. You don't know how much this means to me" he pulled away and smiled at her. Lily smiled back feeling much happier then she had when she had come down.

"Why don't you and the others come and sit with Marlene, Alice and myself on the train home. I would like to try to be friends." Lily looked at James who just nodded to stunned to say anything. "I'd best be getting back to bed have to be up early. Night James" It felt weird to use his first name.

"Night Lily"

After Lily had left James sat staring at where she had been sitting. He had been sad for the last few weeks due to the argument he had had with Lily. It had been the worst ever. James had been try to work up the courage to apologies to her but kept getting too nervous. And James Potter did not get nervous.

What Lily had said was the best thing he could ever have heard. She wanted to be friends and sit in the same compartment with him. He felt all his Christmas' and birthdays had come at once. When he had asked her to stay he had thought that he would talk not her. He was not used to being so close to her and not fighting, it was a good feeling.

He got up and walked up to his dorm. Wait till he told the lads, they would be so happy. If there had been any doubt in his mind that he was in love with Lily Evans then it was gone. Now more than ever he was sure that Lily was the only girl for him.

James and Lily both slept well that night. Excited about the train journey home.


End file.
